The present invention relates to a recording device, a recording method and a non-transitory program and, particularly, relates to a recording device, a recording method and a non-transitory program for recording a video.
In a method of playing back video data taken with a digital camera or a digital video recorder, viewing time is reduced by playing back the video data at a higher speed than normal.
For example, a recording and playback device that records a video at a normal frame rate and, when playing back, detects a scene where the motion of an object or a human appears in the video content and plays back the scene at normal playback speed, and fast-forwards the other scenes is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-174056.